


I'm not Sydney Freeman (for starters I'm Navy)

by Noirkatrose



Series: I'm not Sydney Freeman [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, Mention of phobias, Nobody dies! Yet, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noirkatrose/pseuds/Noirkatrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of too much gin and tonic while watching MASH reruns and looking at Pinterest and tumblr. Whoops. But since it's written I may as well post it? So, important bits- <br/>I do not own any of this. It belongs to those who created these wonderful people who we can borrow to put into our own world. If you wish to use any of my work, ask first. Yet again, I don't own any of the characters. Apologies if any appear too OOC for you. <br/>Look out for triggers, and I may have to update tags and that as I go. There is no death or anything really bad about it yet but if mentions of suicide, war or PTSD triggers you, please don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Sydney Freeman (for starters I'm Navy)

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is Sydney's thoughts, hence first person the rest is third person( I hope, I don't have a beta or anyone to check)

_Its so grey_. That's the first impression Sydney had as she walked towards SHIELDs medical area. Everything was grey and stamped with a bird emblem. As she reached for the door the thought crossed her mind that either they were trying to foster a love of working there and team spirit and that shit or they were more of a corporation then a spy agency. Given what she was here for she suspected the latter to be true. Pausing for a moment to check her map versus room numbers _cause the grey worked to completely turn you around and confuse you and that was probably the point and I miss wood panelling and where was I? Room number, right_  and realized she was there. So she took a moment to make sure she had everything in hand a considered what she knew about the people on the other side of the door.

Flashback

_I hate paper work, there is nothing more stupid then paper work, I hate doing missions with him cause I just end up doing his as well and_ " ly! Are you even paying attention!" _Whoops, don't zone in front of Q_ "Sorry sir, just considering whether the underground counts as hostile or civilian area". " Why would you even consider it a hostile area" came Q response as he continued to check in her equipment. " You have to have been on it at rush sir, what would you call it" was Sydney's dry reply as she filled out the paper work for her lost gun and Bond's lost everything. "Civilian, getting crushed to get to or from work is not the same as getting shot or exploded. Where is you gun?". _Dang, there went escaping before he asked._ "Bond borrowed it while I was taking statements to create my profile Sir. As to the location of his, I think it's in the Thames". "McKinley, why did you let him anywhere near your weapon?". "I did not mean to sir but he pick pocketed me for it. I realize he's your whatever your calling yourselves this week but he is a menace. Sir". "I know" was Q's only response as he finished up, took her paperwork and handed her a file. "I'll finish this up for you as you are off to America again. And before you ask, it is SHIELD, not FBI this time who would like your skills". "Why do they need a profiling psychriatrist? I mean, they have to have on of their own right? Or like 6?". "They want someone with naval experience who understands the particulars of aqua phobia and is use to dealing with older vets. And since M owes Fury a favour for the small incident with 002 you got picked". _What the hell? That's specific, what's going on?_ "Am I to bring anything or will I be kitted out on arrival sir?" "Business trip attire, if you need weapons they will supply you at a later date. Your going for approximately 2 weeks I will see you later, have fun!". Dismissed, Sydney headed out of Q branch heading to her office in medical to clean up.

4 hours later found her on a military transport to the states reading through the file which she had already dropped about 5 times. The first was that they found the plane Captain America crashed into ice, the second was the note about finding his body, the third (which was accompanied by a small scream) was about Captain America being alive! The fourth and fifth drops were the whole deal with him waking up and the fiasco that SHIELD caused with that. _So basically I'm going in to do a suicide assessment, a combat ready assessment, and deal with any triggers from drowning. Lovely. That doesn't cover the 70 year gap, PTSD from world war 2, and the fact that everything he knows is gone. Oh, and they picked a smart Brit with brown hair to do the evaluation. This stinks of either a coverup or a conspiracy. Fuck. And I'm going to be smack in the middle._ The file gave her some of the background information for one Steven Rogers, Captain. However it didn't tell her much in the way of pre army or family background. So she decided a nap was in order.

Sydney woke up halfway through landing with sore ears. After alleviating the pain, she ran through what she had with her and her basic plan of attack. _Let's see, towel, toiletries, clothes for 2 weeks. Check. File. Check. Laptop. Check. 2 basic history textbooks, one British and one American, check. Phone, check. Trivial pursuit and chess, check. Headphones, check. Emergency bag, check. Yep, I think that's everything. Now, land, get to SHIELD and introduced. Everything else is by ear at this point. Check._ By the time she was done her internal checklist she off the plane, through customs and out the door.

_Now I'm looking for a black car with government plate and one male driver._ Hmm. As she looked up and down the pickup area she finally spotted the car sitting, ironically enough, under the US flag for domestic flights. As soon as she was in, the car sped away from the curb, the driver saying only a hello. Rude! _And this is why I hate getting loaned to the Americans. At least the secret service parts. The rest of them aren't to bad most of the time_. As she was considering this, the car moved through traffic before turning down a ramp into a car park.

End Flashback

Which lead to her, one Sydney McKinley, standing in the middle of a office one of what she assumed was many SHIELD offices being introduced to Captain America. _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to review, but don't be cruel about it, it's a free world but that only works if we are all decent to start with


End file.
